


Faber est suae quisque furtunae

by Fausthaus



Series: Реквием по Вероне [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Вы о чем-то желали поговорить со мной, синьор?
Series: Реквием по Вероне [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675204





	Faber est suae quisque furtunae

**Author's Note:**

> Faber est suae quisque furtunae (лат.) — Каждый сам кузнец своей судьбы

— Вы о чем-то желали поговорить со мной, синьор? — брат Лоренцо с удивлением смотрел на графа Капулетти, который вопреки собственной привычке уходить одним из первых из церкви, стоял недалеко от входа, словно не желая покидать своего места. Служба недавно закончилась, и Лоренцо чувствовал себя утомленным, хотя прошедший день был на редкость спокоен. Такое случалось нечасто, и обычно после подобного затишья всегда приходила буря. В городе, с которым монах ордена святого Франциска некогда связал свою судьбу, жизнь текла совсем по иным правилам, нежели в других местах, где Лоренцо бывал ранее. И прощать здесь приходилось чаще. Хотя иногда именно прощение и великодушие монаха удивляли окружающих настолько, что святого отца начинали избегать. 

— Я не так часто прихожу к вам, падре, — граф не отрывал взгляда от чаши со святой водой, словно в глади воды, совсем еще недавно потревоженной уходящими из храма верующими, можно было увидеть ответы на все нерешенные вопросы. — Я сожалею об этом.

— Но недостаточно сильно, чтобы измениться, — Лоренцо грустно улыбнулся. — А порой достаточно одного слова, чтобы все вокруг стало иным. И вы должны это понимать как никто другой.

— Нет, святой отец, — граф покачал головой. — Когда вокруг все идет по плану, который был создан задолго до моего рождения, невозможно ему противиться. Иначе можно потерять все, что имеешь.

— Но, следуя тому, что вы считаете предначертанным, можно уничтожить себя. Разве вы отвечаете за то, что сделали когда-то ваши предки? И разве не пришла пора остановиться и посмотреть вокруг? Ведь следуя тому, что вы считаете догмой, вы так и не научились жить. Вы забыли, что это такое — радоваться происходящему рядом. В мире так много чудес, но вы не знаете и половины из них. 

— Вы удивляете меня, святой отец, — Капулетти поднял голову. — Кому как не вам понять меня. Ведь все, что происходит, предписано нам именно Богом. И если когда-то началась вражда, то она тоже входила в план Создателя. 

— Бог завещал нам не убивать ближнего своего. Отчего же вы думаете, что всех тех, кого я за время моего присутствия в Вероне беспрестанно поминаю в заупокойных молитвах, убил Бог? Нет, — монах нахмурился. — Их убили люди. И это проще всего возложить всю ответственность за их смерти на Всевышнего. Ведь тогда не нужно прекращать убийства. Можно снова и снова приносить своим врагам смерть. Ведь остановиться и оценить собственные поступки могут только смелые люди.

— Значит вы считаете меня трусом, — граф горько усмехнулся. — Может вы и правы, святой отец. Мне никогда не доставало смелости для того, чтобы противиться року, нависшему над моим родом. Мы прокляты. Но прокляты и Монтекки. И мы всегда будем уничтожать друг друга, пытаясь защитить то, что дороже всего для нас.

— Убивать, чтобы защищать? — Лоренцо сжал в руке крест. — Если для того, чтобы кого-то защитить вы знаете только один способ, то не нужно удивляться, что однажды вы сами уничтожите всех, кого так пытаетесь уберечь. Ведь ваши противники тоже никогда не остановятся. И хотя цели у вас совершенно разные, идете вы к ним одним путем. И ничего хорошего в будущем никого из вас не ждет. 

— Когда-то давно я понимал, что не все в этой жизни связано с враждой. И именно поэтому, в память о давно ушедшем от меня времени, я стараюсь, чтобы существо, которое я люблю больше всего в этом мире, моя единственная дочь, никогда не узнала, что это такое. Она вырастет не такой как все мы. И никогда не узнает, что может сотворить вражда с ее жизнью. Она будет счастлива. Но со своей жизнью я уже ничего не могу поделать, святой отец. Я не умею жить иначе. И сейчас уже поздно что-либо менять. И даже если я захочу это сделать, то могу погибнуть от рук тех, кто поклялся мне в верности. Я не боюсь, но такова судьба. И Монтекки тоже никогда не отступят. Все будет идти по-прежнему. И ничего не изменится. А вы... Вы слишком верите в то, что могут случаться чудеса. Но в Вероне им нет места. И никогда не было. Так было и так будет.

— Вам пора, граф, — Лоренцо кивнул в сторону входа, где появился один из слуг Капулетти. — Вас уже разыскивают. Вы слишком долго пробыли здесь. И вам не стоит задерживаться еще дольше. Мы никогда не сможем понять друг друга.

— Но я запомню то, что вы мне сказали, святой отец, — граф окунул руку в чашу со святой водой и перекрестился. — И в следующий раз, я помолюсь за вас, брат Лоренцо. И за то, чтобы к вашим предостережениям прислушались те, кто еще может измениться.


End file.
